LOS MONSTRUOS NO SE ESCONDEN BAJO LA CAMA
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: UNA LECCION QUE NO SIEMPRE SE APRENDE A TIEMPO


**LOS MONSTRUOS NO SE ESCONDEN BAJO LA CAMA**

 **GUNDAM WING**

 **HEERO – DUO**

 **AU, ONE SHOT**

 **One shot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook )**

* * *

\- Es increíble que a pesar de ser una rata de biblioteca, no sepas hacer esto – se escuchó un grito, antes de que los platos llenos de comida se estrellaran en el piso.

\- Lo intente – intentaba disculparse un joven castaño de ojos violetas, mientras aun sentado en el comedor miraba el desastre creado por su amante – Trate de seguir la receta...

\- Pero claro, como el niño que todo lo tuvo eres un inútil - continuo hablando un joven castaño de ojos azules – Jamás entenderé el por qué sigo aquí, debería tomar mis cosas e irme con ella – esas palabras pusieron los sentidos del trenzado en alerta.

\- Por favor Heero – comenzó a suplicar el castaño – tu sabes que te quiero y que hago todo por complacerte – abrazando la espalda de su pareja.

\- Ese es el punto, jamás haces las cosas bien – soltándose – Después de todo, tenían razón al decir que solo servirías para la cama – bufando - Y últimamente, ni para eso.

\- Heero - sollozo el ojivioleta.

\- Odio que te comportes de esa manera – acercándose al perchero donde tomo su chamarra de cuero – Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

\- No estarás insinuando que... – secando sus lágrimas.

\- No insinuó nada – abriendo la puerta principal del departamento que compartieran por el último par de meses – No me esperes.

Esas palabras y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, lo hicieron correr impulsivamente tras él, debía pedirle perdón, decirle que no volvería a pasar, que mejoraría en todo, que lo complacería en lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, su mundo se vino abajo cuando en la entrada del edificio se encontró al hombre que amaba, besándose apasionadamente con aquella joven que le había hecho la vida imposible durante la escuela, aquella que se burlaba de su incapacidad de socializar, aquella que le dijo que no era suficiente para retenerlo.

\- Relena Darlian...

Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras un profundo dolor perforaba su pecho...

* * *

\- No ¡ - un grito en la oscuridad, sudor recorriendo su frente y espalda, desesperación y llanto mal contenido.

\- Duo – escucho la voz del ser que acababa de destrozarlo – Duo, tranquilízate – abrazándole – ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto con preocupación el de ojos azules, cuando al encender la lámpara a su lado, se dio cuenta del lamentable estado de su pareja.

\- Tu –

\- Si esto es por lo que paso en la tarde – suspirando al tratar de tener paciencia – Te dije que no fue nada, que ella...

Lo que había pasado en la tarde, ahora recordaba...

* * *

 **Flash Back**

* * *

\- Tienes que ver... – un joven trenzado entraba emocionado a su habitación, para encontrar a Heero intentado esconder a una mujer bajo su cama – ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto al notar el rostro de sorpresa de su pareja.

\- No es lo que tú piensas – intento explicarse el de ojos azules.

\- Supongo que no hay una cualquiera bajo nuestra cama – mirándolo con enojo.

\- Oye ¡- se escuchó la voz de la joven al salir de su escondite con la ayuda de Heero – No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo.

\- Relena – pronuncio el nombre de la acosadora mujer.

\- Además, como íbamos a saber que llegarías antes – sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- ¡Te odio!- le grito a su pareja antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño a llorar hasta que se dio cuenta que había quedado solo en el departamento.

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Después de eso, Heero había vuelto con una enorme caja de chocolates para explicarle que Relena había estado bajo la cama para intentar sacar a su gato que se negaba a salir. Cosa totalmente cierta, pues para su sorpresa, el mismo se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes que le miraban al entrar a su habitación, ese era un animal por demás de su agrado, era muy listo y no quería volver con su dueña...

\- Duo – escuchar su nombre lo volvió a la realidad, una donde Heero le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y culpabilidad.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla – colocando sus dedos en sus labios, para evitar que siguiera disculpándose – Una horrible pesadilla...

\- Ven – le dijo el castaño antes de atraerlo hacia abajo y recargarlo sobre su pecho – me alegra saber que no sigues molesto.

\- Como podría molestarme, si gracias a eso tenemos una nueva mascota – sonrió al recordar como el felino aun permanecía en su departamento.

\- Te amo, nunca deberías ponerlo en duda.

\- Lo sé – elevando sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules que le miraban con adoración – También te amo – le dijo antes de depositar un beso en sus labios y acomodarse para dormir en los protectores brazos de Heero.

Los monstruos no se esconden bajo la cama.

Los monstruos son aquellos miedos e inseguridades que viven en nuestras mentes, dispuestos a asustarnos en la menor oportunidad.

Y esa, era una lección que Duo Maxwell jamás olvidaría.


End file.
